Discussing a Near Relationship
by Layla Fox
Summary: I finished to translate "Discutindo uma quase relação' and here is it. Specially to my foreigners readers, how lots of people can't understand portuguese (sometimes, even i understand XD) I feel me in the obligation to translate my stories. As always, it Contains SQUANDY, i hope you enjoy *Squandy4ever*


It was a running day in Krusty Krab, a holiday where every trade practically closed, except the restaurant of Mr Krabs, families went to the Goo Pond, others were visiting relatives, but the two employees of the fast food restaurant were on call answering incessant strict orders from customers. You come out to the front row almost street when the time of Sandy arrived, she has been waiting for over a half-hour to make your order for that did not like to punch line to be cozy from the chef. She had already decided what she wanted, but when she was going to make her order, she faced with a slab of "Pause to lunch" in front of an employee not interested in your service, reading a comic of The Mermaid Man and Bernacle Boy of $9,99. Sandy did not hesitate to set a shack.

- Squidward, do you want to do me a favor and left this magazine? It's only 10:35 in the morning, nobody eat lunch at this time.

- And each one lunches on time as want.

- I know that, big nose, and I am just trying to have lunch on time that I want.

- So what is your hurry? With the teeths of this size, you should only eat an entire Krusty Patty when you go to smell it.

- And by the way, remind me to don't let you smell my snack, I don't want my Hamburger begin green… ugh!

- You are kind of cute, huh?

- Stop fooling around, Squidward note down my order soon!

- So if you want to order, why does not talk to your boyfriend back in the kitchen? - she blushed and felt the peolpe look falling about herself.

- How many times do I have to repeat it, Sponge Bob is NOT my boyfriend ! - she knocked on the edge of the counter.

- I believe - he said without taking the eyes of your magazine - so you just spend half your day with him for what ? Or is it just your flirt, like "I dates him but he doesn't know".

- Sponge Bob is a brother to me ! - she said, fusillading him with the look.

- Oh, if you knew how many times I have heard that old classmates who are now married her "brothers" - he looked at her.

- You spend too much time with him too, is him your lover? - she realized the game and began to play the same way. Squidward jumped off the bench when he heard.

- What are you implying? - he said, now face-to-face with her.

- The same as you however did - she stand the elbow on the counter, facing Squidward of glance derisive with a smile on her face - and i thought, for your logic, this would be a love triangle?

- Sandy, this is not funny - he should hear everything told his respect, but when that put at risk your manhood/dignity, then he got crazy - you do not have the right talking like that to me.

- And do you have? - she stared at her, their faces were a handspan away - I am doing the same bad joke that you just did to me, I am using the same stupid arguments which you used, is not because I spend a lot of time with a person I have to be dating him, I can only like the company, as is my case, I can do it because the person does not drop of my foot, as is your case, and I know that, but have you wondered if everyone had this childish and stupid thought you got?Can you imagine how much rumours and gossip would that cause? - she was already laid around on the counter and Squidward right after more than before. He looked at her with an air of surprised, no one ever had before challenged him like she was doing right now.

- Well… I... I had not thought of that, was just joking.

- You know I do not have anything against jokes, I love in truth, but plays with respect, if you lose respect for someone else, so it is no longer a joke, it becomes slander, it has to be a coward to be spreading rumours and gossip calumnious as a simple "joke".

- Are you calling me a coward ? it narrowed his eyes.

- By the way, yes - Sandy said with her arms crossed, she really got hurt with the joke of Squidward.

- You are calling me a coward ? he repeated.

-Yeah.

- And you said Sponge Bob is not your boyfriend.

- I don't have a boyfriend.

-Are you sure ? No boyfriend, fiancé, admirer?

-No! - she started getting really angry.

- So, let us see who is the coward now - he left on the right side of the counter and walked towards Sandy, she walked back as he came.

- Squidward, what are you doing ? - she barely finished the question when Squidward raised her from the ground and partly put her on his shoulder - get away from me! Get off me, you psycho, put me down! - she struggled, but he put her down before she could start hitting, they did not walked a lot, he putted her on the bar, from the left by the cash register, they were face-to-face - what the hell you are doing?

- I am going to show you that I am not such a coward as you think, say, a person coward would do… this? - he spent tentacles around her waist and pulled her to himself, she did not even have time to scream when Squidward kissed her mouth at full, she was in shock for a little while, tried push him away, but at that moment, he was stronger, she did not take long to crack and to correspond to the kiss, the people who were in line had sighed high, Sponge Bob backed up by the window of deliveries and even questioned yourself for never realized the Squidward's passion for Sandy, but for the couple, it was as if the world he surrounds just stopped existing, now they only had each other, and they wanted to savor that moment to maximum.

After about two minutes, they were separated, both without air, Sandy looked at him without expression, she did not know if she kissed him again or if she slaped him with all your strength, she didn't want to admit it, but she liked, that was probably the best kiss of your life, but she would not tell, anyway, at point x she was giving him a moral lesson, at the point x they were kissing as if they were both a novel couple in the last chapter, so she just hugged him.

For Squidward, the feeling was the first equal, Sandy arrives demanding their consumer rights and interrupting your reading, then he makes a bit of fun, and she almost explodes the register on his head, then she starts giving moral lessons about respect, he loses his head and kisses her, now, they two were embraced, surrounded by looks from all directions, either of Mr. Krabs, who watched them from the door to your office, with a look of approval on the face nobody knows why, but deep down he liked, and how much. Maybe that was an self-centered reaction of he being called a coward, maybe it was a desperate move to Sandy did not turn around and go away hurt and angry, or maybe it was a passion that he didn't even know existed, burst of intense and suddenly, maube until it was the three things together, but he did not want to think about it now.

- Do you still think I am a coward? - Squidward whispered to Sandy who undid the hug, she only managed to smile at him, it for don't begin to laugh or kiss him again.

- Squidward, you may have won this time, but next round you will not have a chance - she went down on the counter and looked at him, moments later they began to laugh.

Squidward came back to work, and you finally took down the order of her and the other customers who looked at him with approval look, as if they did not have the guts to take the initiative that Squidward took. When her snack has done, it is lunchtime, he did not even need to ask Mr. Krabs giving a half-hour to him off, himself had already informed that Squidward could go out and talk to his new little girlfriend. Sponge Bob congratulated Squidward for the nerve, so for the anger state that was Sandy, no chloroform would have calmed her as well as that kiss.

As soon as he gave the lunch hours, Squidward went to Sandy's table, who had just finished to eat, to call her for a ride, after all, they two have a lot to talk about, and too much to talk quietly, you understand me.

A / N : Here I am again, now my story is shorter than the last one, I really hope you liked it, I translated all of my story specially to the foreigners readers, please, sorry if I made some gaffe, i don't understand english very well, after all, thanks for reading and I wait to have your attention again soon, okay ? Byee ^.^


End file.
